Terra Elder
The Elder of Terra Knighthood (also called the Terra Elder) is the figurehead and sole leader of Terra Knighthood. The current Terra Elder is Baba O Riley, who was appointed by Sword KoA to the position on June 4, 2011, following the promotion of Kaserias KoA to Grand Disciple. Powers and Responsibilities *Overseeing the activities of Terra Knighthood *Creating Terra Knighthood events *Holding Terra Knighthood meetings *Creating informative threads in the Terra Knighthood forum *Promoting up to 3 members to become Terra Disciples *Creating ranks within Terra Knighthood (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Dividing up Terra Knighthood (with the Grand Elder's permission) *Accepting prospective members *Holding Terra Kngithood-specific bank *Advocating for Terra Knighthood members History The rank of Terra Elder was created with the formation of Terra Knighthood during the founding of the clan on February 7, 2010. Since the founding of the clan, there have been 4 Terra Elders. The first Terra Elder was Urbansith, who was appointed to the position on February 11, 2010. Urban was an involved and extremely influential figure within the infant clan, as he was one of the very few people who Sword knew before the clan was founded. Urban was a free-to-play (f2p) player, however, so that posed significant problems with him holding the rank of Terra Elder. The majority of clan members were pay-to-play (p2p), and having a f2p Elder caused obvious and difficult problems between the knighthood and its leadership. To alieviate this issue, Sword created Solis and Umbra Knighthoods on March 11, 2010. Urban went on to become the first Umbra Elder to lead Umbra Knighthood (a knighthood dedicated to f2p players), and the current Terra Disciple, Zigman32, became the new Terra Elder. As Terra Elder, Zig kept the activity levels of Terra Knighthood steady and admirable. Zig was very active himself, so it was only natural that his activity would cause activity in the knighthood he led. Zig led Terra Knighthood for several months, most notably through the AKAR Rebellion and the Post-AKAR Golden Age. However, Sword decided that Zig would be a large help to running the clan as Grand Disciple. Zig was promoted to Grand Disciple on June 4, 2010. His Disciple, Kaserias KoA, was appointed as Terra Elder upon Zig's promotion. Kaserias KoA was argueably one of the greatest Elders in clan history, and he is by far one of the longest-reigning Elders ever. He was instrumental in shaping how Terra Knighthood looked, functioned, and carried itself, because of the time he led the knighthood and the success he had with leading it. Kas led Terra Knighthood through the Alerion instability, the Letum Revolution, and the Annus Golden Age. Toward the end of his reign as Terra Elder, Kas started to prove himself to be ranked higher up, and he was promoted to Grand Disciple on June 4, 2011, coincidentally exactly one year after he became Elder. After Kaserias was promoted to Grand Disciple, his disciple Baba O Riley was promoted to Terra Elder. Baba is argueably the best elder in the history of the clan, even more than Sword Koa himself. She took the foundation Kaserias had made, and built on it. Through her reign as Terra Elder, Baba made Terra one of the strongest Knighthoods for a period of several months, with loyal disciples and members. Baba gave Terra an identity as a knighthood full of people with extremely high dungeoneering levels. Timeline Previous Elders The following Terra Elders are currently in the clan: *Zigman32 *Kaserias KoA *Baba O Riley *VzVictini The following Terra Elders are currently allied with the clan: *Urbansith *N i n o z The following Terra Elders are currently not-affiliated with the clan: See Also *Terra Knighthood *Elder *Terra Disciple